


A Christmas Gift

by yeralizardwaverly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeralizardwaverly/pseuds/yeralizardwaverly
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for my wonderful friend/wife. Pure Christmas fluff to make up for all the angst AU's I throw at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualpinkranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpinkranger/gifts).



Lena stirs the pot on the stove, the thick, red sauce moving easily under her spoon. 

"That smells amazing," Kara wanders into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Lena's torso and resting her chin on her shoulder. Lena leans back slightly, the slight swell of Kara's chest pressing into her. 

"Where's Astrid?"

"Sleeping," Kara mumbles into Lena's neck. Just as she says it, they hear noise coming from the baby monitor on the counter. "Or maybe not," Kara says. 

"I'll go check on her," Lena says, "Watch the sauce for me."

She pulls out of Kara's embrace and walks over to Astrid's nursery. The baby is moving around in her crib, making little noises as she does. Lena smiles, draping a towel over her shoulder before picking her daughter up. She kisses her cheek before laying her against her chest and walking back to the kitchen. Kara looks up from the stove, and Lena notices the little specks of red around Kara's mouth. 

"You tried it!" Lena accuses.

"What? No!" Kara shakes her head furiously.

"You little liar," Lena laughs, "It's all over your face."

Kara guiltily wipes at her mouth, "Okay, okay fine. But I couldn't help myself, it smells so good."

"C'mere," Lena smiles. Kara walks over to her, and Lena hands Astrid to her. "You are officially banned from the kitchen until dinner time. Now, get out." She points to the entryway and Kara pouts. 

"But Lena--"

"Don't 'but Lena' me, out of my kitchen." She playfully swats at Kara with one of the kitchen towels, effectively chasing her into the living room. 

"Your mommy is _sooo_ mean," Kara whispers to Astrid, who looks up at her bemusedly. Kara lowers herself to the floor, resting her back against the couch and lifting up her knees. She rests Astrid's back against her thighs, smiling warmly at the little baby. Astrid puts two of her little fingers into her mouth, looking around at the twinkling lights hung up on the wall. "Tomorrow's Christmas," Kara says, half to herself and half to her daughter. "Grandma, Auntie Alex, and Auntie Maggie are going to be coming over." Astrid pulls her hand out of her mouth and coos. Kara giggles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Let's watch a Christmas movie," Kara says, grabbing the remote from the arm of the couch. She flips through the channels, finally settling on one that's playing 'The Polar Express'.

They watch for about half an hour before Lena calls her for dinner. Kara sets Astrid down in her crib before joining Lena in the kitchen, taking the seat across from her wife. Lena places a plate of spaghetti bolognese in front of her, grating a small mound of cheese on top of the sauce in the way she knows Kara loves. Kara waits for the older girl to fix herself a plate and sit down before she starts eating, moaning the second she takes the first bite. "Lena, this is amazing."

"Thank you," Lena smiles, watching Kara shovel down her dinner with a look of fondness. 

Kara finishes her third bowl of pasta as Lena finishes her first, letting out a soft burp that's quickly followed by a mumbled 'excuse me'. Lena laughs, and Kara blushes slightly. "You have a little something," Lena smiles, reaching over the table to wipe the bit of sauce from Kara's cheek. Kara grabs onto Lena's hand before she can pull away, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm, "Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

"It was, wasn't it," Lena jokes. 

Kara smiles, releasing Lena's hand before pushing her chair away from the table, "I better go feed Astrid before she gets fussy."

Lena nods and watches Kara disappear down the hallway before she starts to pick up in the kitchen. She throws the leftover food into a large container and sticks it in the fridge. She then rinses off all the dishes and sticks them in the dishwasher, turning it on and waiting until she hears it hum. Satisfied with her work, Lena leaves the kitchen and goes to her and Kara's bedroom, throwing on a pair of warm pajamas. She hops into bed, burying herself under the covers before grabbing her book from the bedside table. Kara enters the room 20 minutes later, changing quickly and then flopping down next to Lena.

"Astrid's asleep," Kara announces. 

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Lena sets her book down and shuts off the lights, drawing Kara closer to her. They cuddle together under the blankets, making a small cocoon of warmth that slowly lulls them to sleep.

* * *

Lena wakes up to a large stack of pancakes and a smiling Kara. "Merry Christmas!" she chirps brightly, depositing the tray of food on Lena's lap before running to the kitchen to get the bacon and orange juice. 

"Merry Christmas," Lena kisses Kara the second she climbs back onto the bed, almost causing the girl to drop the jug of juice. The two women eat quickly, and the second they finish the last bite of pancakes, Kara drags Lena out to the living room. "Present time--wait! Lemme get Astrid!" Kara sprints to their daughter's room, picking up the 4 month old from her crib. The little girl makes small noises of happiness as Kara carries her out to Lena and the Christmas tree. 

"Here," Kara hands Astrid to her wife before pulling out the giant stack of presents from under the tree.

"Kara," Lena's tone is half scolding, half whining, "I thought we agreed on one present each."

"We did, which is why one present is from me, and the rest are from Santa," the younger woman grins cheekily. 

Lena rolls her eyes, reluctantly taking the present Kara hands to her. She adjusts Astrid so that the baby is resting her back in the space between her upper arm and her torso, leaving both of her hands free to unwrap the first gift. Kara watches her with eager eyes, grinning along with Lena as she pulls out a brand new set of measuring cups and spoons. "Now open this one," Kara hands her another present, this one two packages taped to each other. Lena unwraps the smaller one first, pulling out a little tin with blank recipe cards on them. She then unwraps the bigger one, gasping as she reveals the pasta maker inside. "Okay wait, wait," Kara drags a giant wrapped box over to her wife, "This one's from me." 

Lena peels off the light blue paper, eyes widening as she takes in the new turquoise KitchenAid™ mixer. "Kara...this is too much." 

The Kryptonian waves her off, "It's Christmas Lena, what was I supposed to do? Get you nothing?" 

Lena shakes her head, knowing that while she thinks the gifts are too much, Kara thinks the opposite. "Are the rest of these for Alex and Maggie?" Lena gestures to the small pile of gifts that's still sitting in front of her.

"Oh, no, those are for Alex and Maggie," she points to a few boxes still under the tree. "These are for Astrid. But I guess I'll unwrap them since she can't." Kara makes quick work of the packages, unwrapping a stuffed bear, a stuffed lion, a new pacifier, some teething rings, and a little monkey onesie. Astrid watches her mother, smiling as Kara holds out the bear. She rubs his face against Astrid's cheek, and the baby laughs, a sound that freezes both Kara and Lena. "Did she just...." Lena trails off, looking up at Kara excitedly. As if sensing their enthusiasm, Astrid giggles again, earning responding laughs from both Kara and Lena. "Her first laugh!" Kara exclaims, leaning in to press a kiss to Astrid's cheek. 

The three of them sit there on the floor, playing around with Astrid's new toys. "Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" Lena gets up and pulls a present out from behind the tree, handing it to Kara, "This is one half of your gift."

Kara eagerly rips away the wrapping paper, pulling out a small wooden music box with her name engraved in Kryptonian right next to the symbol of The House of El. Kara opens it and turns the key, tears springing into her eyes as the old lullaby her mother used to sing begins to play. A small silver figurine rests in the middle, the spitting image of Kara with her suit on. It slowly spins around a little circular path carved out for it, only slowing down as the song comes to an end. Kara stares at the figurine of herself, trembling fingers reaching out to touch her.

"Do you like it?" Lena asks.

"I---yes," Kara nods furiously, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. "It's beautiful, but how did you--"

"I had a little help from the other half of your present."

"The other half?"

There's a knock on the apartment door, and Lena smiles, "Yeah. I think they're here." She swings open the front door, and Clarke and Lois walk in, both carrying big platters of cookies. "Merry Christmas!" Clarke cries out, laughing at the look of shock on his cousin's face. "Oh! Astrid has gotten so big!" Clarke quickly puts the cookies down so he can pick up his niece. "Hi Astrid! Do you remember me?" She looks at him, then back at Kara, confusion written all over her face. Kara laughs and sets down the music box, standing up to reassure Astrid that everything's okay.

"Where should I put these," Lois asks.

"Oh, here," Lena grabs the cookies that Clarke's abandoned, and leads Lois into the kitchen. 

* * *

Kara stands up, clearing her throat and gathering the attention of the six adults and one baby seated around the dining room table. "I would just like to say thank you to everyone for coming today, it's nice to have all of my family here together. And I would like to say a special thank you to Lena for making dinner and for bringing Clarke and Lois and for just being the best wife I could ever ask for."

Lena blushes, head ducking as the rest of the people around the table give her a small cheer. Astrid shrieks to show her excitement, quickly following it with a laugh as all the adults turn to smile at her. 

* * *

"Do you two need anything else? Any water? Towels? Blankets?"

Clarke looks to Lois before shaking his head, "I think we're alright, but thanks for asking Kara."

"Alright," Kara nods, "Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas, Kara," Lois and Clarke say in unison.

Kara gives them a little wave goodnight before closing the door to the guest room. She walks down the hall, peeking into Astrid's room to see if she's finally fallen asleep. Instead she finds Lena holding her on the rocking chair, humming a lullaby as Astrid struggles to keep her eyes open. Finally, they close, and Lena places her gently inside the crib. 

"Ready for bed?" Kara asks and Lena nods. "C'mere," Kara picks the older woman up, carrying her to their bedroom. They pull the blankets up to their collarbones, blocking out the cold wind that always manages to creep into the apartment. 

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Kara," Lena presses a kiss to her lips, "Merry Christmas."

Kara sighs, letting her eyes fall shut, "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> The baby was given her name for two reasons: 1) it sounds like Astra, and 2) the person I'm gifting this to loves How to Train Your Dragon


End file.
